


Finch x Reese fanarts! 2

by pukingmama



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg so, I read this fic a couple of days back where Finch and Reese go undercover as a couple, but I can't find it again!! I don't know the name of it, but it was about them going to a private club. Anyway, if you do find it, it's AWESOME so READ IT. Ahem anyway, I just thought I'd butcher her awesome 'undercover' concept in the way that my doodles do. I love their cover becoming an excuse for Nookie!!!! Nookie dammit!!!!!! *ahem* okay...I need to pretend to do something useful now.</p></blockquote>





	Finch x Reese fanarts! 2

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg so, I read this fic a couple of days back where Finch and Reese go undercover as a couple, but I can't find it again!! I don't know the name of it, but it was about them going to a private club. Anyway, if you do find it, it's AWESOME so READ IT. Ahem anyway, I just thought I'd butcher her awesome 'undercover' concept in the way that my doodles do. I love their cover becoming an excuse for Nookie!!!! Nookie dammit!!!!!! *ahem* okay...I need to pretend to do something useful now.


End file.
